


FLOWER

by lesyeuxdenini



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdenini/pseuds/lesyeuxdenini
Summary: *ooc预警*ABO设定预警





	FLOWER

01

金智秀把擦干净的酒杯放回入柜台后，第五次朝不远处坐在墙角的女孩看去。

一个规规矩矩穿着校服的高中生女孩，在这灯红酒绿中实在格外引人侧目，偏偏那孩子还一副不知世事险恶的模样，腰板挺直地坐着，双手放在膝盖上。

霓虹灯闪烁地打在她尚留婴儿肥的脸颊上，在一个抽着烟的男人经过时皱了皱，随后双手拨弄起披散的长发，露出白皙的脖颈和醒目的抑制贴。

金智秀的心嘎噔了一下。

omega有特殊的发/情期，往往需要贴抑制贴来进行抑制，但是就这充斥着各式各样男男女女的地方，谁都不愿意暴露自己的第二性别，故而所有人都用注射抑制剂来代替贴，从而更好的混入人群或保护自己。

但是这个孩子，却光明正大地贴着抑制贴进来了。

果不其然，在女孩不经意暴露了自己的第二性别之后，连续有好几个一直窥视着的男女前来搭讪，女孩对每个来者友善地笑着，然后礼貌地说了什么又将其支走。

最后的是一个顶着锡纸烫头发的青年男子，双方攀谈了一会，男子忽地将手搭在了女孩的肩膀上，女孩浑身抖了一下，避开对方的注视，有些无措地对上了金智秀一直望着那边的眼神。

金智秀觉得自己身为酒吧老板有必要有点作为了。她走到两人身边，自然地坐在了女孩对面的沙发上，开口道：“喝点什么？”

语毕，她缓缓抬眼望了一眼身边的男子，抿紧了嘴唇不说话。

“随便来杯啤酒就好，谢谢你。”女孩见男子走远放心地松了口气，这才回答了她的问题，语气软乎乎的。

金智秀挥手召来服务生点了杯西瓜汁。

“小孩子不要喝酒。”她换了个姿势，整个人几乎要窝进沙发里。这沙发当初还是她自己精心挑选的，要的就是让人一坐下就永远都不想起身的效果。

女孩眨眨眼。明明两人坐的沙发是同款，她的坐姿却比金智秀要端庄得多，活脱脱像个偷偷跑出来玩的富家大小姐。“我头一次听说酒吧还有果汁。”

“那是你去的酒吧太少。”金智秀伸手去拿桌上的零食，这也是她的主意。“喝完果汁你就该走了，这里可不是高中生该来的地方。”

“可我不是来玩的，我在等我爸爸。”

金智秀点点头表示理解，又仔细打量了一番女孩身上的校服，她所在的学校就是金智秀初中时最想上的高中，市里最好的公立学校。

金智秀一时之间突然觉得两人间有了隔阂。毕竟据说能进那所学校的孩子名牌大学都是争着要的，而她当年高考平平也就读了个普通大学，突然之间也不知道要找什么话跟这种畅游在学习海洋里的孩子聊。难道要聊雨滴从多高落下来能砸死人吗？

两人一时无话。一直到一个中年男人摇摇晃晃地往门口走去，女孩才猛地站起身，急急忙忙跟她道了句“那是我爸爸，我走了。”便准备去追那男人。

金智秀唤住她：“下次再来这种地方，别贴抑制贴，知道吗？”

女孩愣了愣，随后绽开一个灿烂的笑容，奶里奶气地说了声“知道了姐姐”这才转身离去。

她前脚刚走，西瓜汁后脚就送上来了。服务员苦着脸跟自家老板抱怨道哪有酒吧里点果汁的，害他们特意跑出去买了一颗新鲜的大西瓜。

金智秀尴尬地笑了几声把他打发走，低头啜了口果汁。

好甜。

02

“嘿伙计！今天这样好的日子能请你不要如此低沉吗？”

在心中暗骂了一句，金智秀强忍住把对方掐死的冲动，喝了口酒冷静：“Lalisa，你再这样说话我就把你从楼顶丢下去。”

Lisa装作可怜巴巴地唔了声，咬着饮料吸管含糊地说道：“最近国外小说看多了，改不过来。”说完又贼兮兮地凑过来笑：“你今天这么没精神，是因为那个女孩昨天没来？”

自那天起，女孩每天晚上都会来酒吧，坐在角落的位置，不过不再像第一次一样坐在那儿干等，而是会捧着课本或者练习册读读写写，然后跟着她喝得醉醺醺的酒鬼老爸回家。

每一次金智秀都会给她上一杯免费果汁，她也会全部喝完。

女孩听了金智秀的话，她没再在她后颈看见抑制贴。

虽然金智秀每次都会警告女孩别再来了不然就把她扔出去，但昨天没看见对方的身影她又感觉无聊得很。

今天......也还没出现。

“嗯。”金智秀看了Lisa一眼，便瞧见她手里握着的竟是瓶可乐，“你家小玫瑰不住学校宿舍了？”“是啊，她前几天搬过来我家，说我再喝得一身酒气回家就不让我进家门。”“把她社交账号给我。”“干嘛？”“做得好，我要给她打钱。”“滚。”

两人斗嘴时酒吧的门被推开了，金智秀第一眼便认出了女孩。她换了发型，额前是厚厚的刘海，透着一股乖巧可爱的气息，虽是大夏天却穿着长袖长裤。

金智秀带着早就准备好的果汁走到她身边坐下。她怀里抱着书包，鼻尖都渗出了密密的汗珠，像是跑着过来的。

“都冒汗了干嘛不脱外套？”金智秀奇怪道。

“还好，不会很热。”女孩喝了口果汁，笑着回应。

右眼皮突突地跳了几下。

过了一会儿，趁女孩专心致志地做着练习题，金智秀突然一个伸手把那刘海掀开，女孩猝不及防，抬手想要把刘海给盖下去。

“别动。”金智秀的声音有些沙哑。她便不动了。

女孩原本白皙亮丽的额头上，此刻是一大片狰狞的淤青，其中还混杂着大大小小早已结块的伤口。

心脏像是被人扯了一下，堵在喉咙不上不下的让人喘不过气来。金智秀原本轻放在女孩头顶的手颤抖起来，慢慢地开始抚摸对方的脑袋，干涩着开了口：“我还没问过你叫什么名字呢。”

“我叫金珍妮。”金珍妮任由着她动作。

“珍妮。”“嗯。”“你家住在哪里？”

金珍妮无声地笑了。

“Alpha们爱去的那条街。从我出生起我就住在那儿了。”

Alpha们爱去的那条街。金智秀花了三秒才反应过来她指的是红灯区。她怎么也想不到，一个在红灯区长大的孩子，竟能出落得这般。

她命令对方：“外套脱下来。”金珍妮照做了，不出所料，两条手臂也都伤痕累累。金智秀没再让她把裤子卷起来。

“你爸经常这样打你？”“最近还好。两三个月一次吧。”两三个月一次这叫还好？金智秀感觉自己心脏一下又落下去，砸在地上闷哼一声随后传来丝丝痛楚。

她收回手，金珍妮小心地将刘海拨了回来，拿起练习本开始写。金智秀环顾酒吧，没有看见那个混蛋酒鬼的身影。

“他今天没来？”“啊，他今晚跟一个女omega出去了，我偷偷溜出来的。”“既然他都没来，你来这里做什么？”

金珍妮原本奋笔疾书的动作停下了，她抬起眼用湿漉漉的眼眸望向金智秀，咬了咬唇，语调都有些不自然：“我来找你的。我怕你昨天没看见我......会担心。”

金智秀没说话，拿起自己的那杯酒。

“你会担心我吗？”金珍妮没得到回应，又壮着胆子发问。

依旧没有回答。

金智秀放下酒杯，侧脸看向不远处，那里人头攒动，不论男女脸上都是迷醉满足的神情，互相贴着身体舞动着，不用走近都能知道空气中肯定弥漫着刺鼻的酒精味。

她深深地叹口气。“你以前都是自己上下学吗？”“啊？对的。”金珍妮被问得有些蒙。

“那行，以后我去接你，你就在校门口等我不要乱跑，知道吗？”话一说完金智秀就想咬自己的舌头。两人的接触也就局限于这个小酒吧，虽然每天见面但是一般很少交谈，突然说要接对方放学，任谁都会往不好的地方去想，更何况自己还是个Alpha。

金珍妮脸上却是掩盖不住的欣喜：“真的吗？”

“快点写作业，不然我就反悔了。”

她听话地低头再次开始写作业。金智秀凝视着那颗小脑袋，有时候会因为看题左右移动，大概是遇到棘手的问题又会歪一歪。

可爱。她在心里做出这样的评价后，又想起对方刚刚的问题。

——你会担心我吗？

——会。

03

放学铃准时响起，金珍妮笔落下写完最后一个句号后打了个哈欠，开始收拾东西。

坐在前面的朴彩英转过来，脸上的神态有些纠结。

“怎么了？”见她好像有话要说，金珍妮一边把水笔放进铅笔盒一边看了对方一眼。朴彩英思索了一下，整个人转为正对着金珍妮，顾及身边走动的同学，小声地说：“最近学校里有一些....关于你的传闻。“

金珍妮不以为然：“关于我的传闻什么时候少过吗？还是我的酒鬼老爸和跟着别的男人跑了的老妈不够他们聊了？”

“不是......."朴彩英观察了一下周围，又压低了点声音，“他们说你被外面的Aphla包养了。”

“说是看见你最近放学都跟一个女人走，说你和你妈妈一样是出去卖的......还说你.......怀孕了。”说完这番话朴彩英的脸有些扭曲，显然是被恶心到了。

把最后一本书塞进书包里，金珍妮静静听完对方的话，扯了扯她的衣袖：“快收书包，我们一起出去。”“要干嘛？”“带你看看包养我的Aphla。”

朴彩英噎了一下：“你真被包养了？”“是啊是啊，说不定她心情好连你一起包养。”“讨厌啊你。”两个人一起笑了起来。

“不过啊，珍妮姐姐，”两人慢慢悠悠地从教学楼晃下来，前边是一条瓷砖路，两侧种满了树木，凡是路灯照亮的地方都被人打扫干净。金珍妮一直不喜欢学校这死板的卫生制度，铺满落叶的小路浪漫得很，却偏偏要光溜溜的，没一点情趣。“我觉得你还是跟那个Aphla保持一点距离比较好。”

“怎么说？”她弯腰捡起一片被遗漏的树叶，捏着叶柄转来转去。

“她毕竟是一个Aphla。孤A寡O的，不怕一万就怕万一。”

跟朴彩英在校门口挥手告别后，金珍妮刚一坐进路边停着的那辆小车里，嘴边就凑过来一根冰棒。她顺从地咬住，脱下了穿了一天的校服外套，手臂上的伤口虽然已经好了很多，但是在白嫩的肌肤上过于显目，让她不得不在这大夏天里还要套着件不知道的以为里边塞了个空调的外套。

冰棒是绿豆味的，是金珍妮最喜欢的口味。她满意地叹息，又揭掉了自己贴在后颈的抑制贴，淡淡的甜味在空中散发开来。

坐在驾驶座同样叼着根冰棒的Aphla挑挑眉，不动声色地拉下了点车窗。女孩的信息素是焦糖味的，不带攻击性的味道如果不仔细闻便难以捕捉，若混入一些人群嘈杂的地方也不容易被人察觉。

“当Omega真不好，大夏天的还要贴抑制贴，好热。”金珍妮轻车熟路地找到纸巾抽了几张纸擦汗，嘴里不满地小声嘟囔。

金智秀听着她的抱怨，发动了汽车：“我不是好早之前就告诉你改用抑制剂吗？怎么就去酒吧才用？”“我爸不给我买，他说抑制剂太贵了。”

碰到一条斑马线，一群学生叽叽喳喳地走过去，金智秀踩了刹车等候，转过脸跟金珍妮对视：“那行，以后我给你带。”

“——不过以后，我就不来接你了。”

金珍妮正吸着冰棍的最后一口，听见这句话险些没把木棍也连带着戳进自己的喉咙，她涨红了脸咳嗽，至始至终盯着金智秀看。

“你是不是听见了什么？”“最近酒吧事情多，我比较忙。”“在哪儿听见的？”

Omega的慢慢恢复原本的颜色，带着水的眼睛也逐渐透出倔强的光芒，脸颊微微鼓起，像只生了气的小猫咪。

金智秀移开目光，转回脸开车。

“在校门口，刚刚过去的那群女生是一边说着你一边走出来的。“她的声音轻柔，像是躲在学校后门摆摊位叔叔做的草莓棉花糖里，软软地飘出。

“我从不在意别人怎么说我。”

“我知道。”

车子拐了个弯，大街上的路灯光亮洒进来打在金智秀的脸上，消失又出现，像一帧帧老式电影影片。

“可我在意，珍妮。”

“我不想你在别人口中如此不堪。”

她放缓了车速，看向身边的女孩，眼眸中好像闪烁着什么。

金珍妮咬紧下唇，转头望向车窗外。

04

通往顶层的走廊墙壁充斥着各式各样的涂鸦，有些部分又被后来的字体覆盖上去显得不清不楚，金智秀捏着鼻子走了一段时间后驻足观察了一会，上边淫|秽的文字让她的胃一阵痉挛。

走在前面的Omega见她没跟上，回头唤了声：“姐姐？”

“没事，走吧。”门户后男女不加任何掩饰的呻吟声传来，她不自主地起了身鸡皮疙瘩，捏着鼻子的手也加大了力度，这里杂七杂八的信息素对她敏感的鼻子来说是一种折磨。

刚刚话题结束后金珍妮一路上都没再说话，一直到车子在红灯区的某栋楼停下，金智秀转身去帮她拿放到车后座的书包时，她才憋出一句：“姐姐，要跟我上楼去坐坐吗？”

不知怎么，面对着女孩，金智秀从来都说不出拒绝的话。

顶层只有两个住户，两人上来时对面住户的门没关，一个赤裸着上身的男人贪婪地描绘着金珍妮的身体线条，朝正在开门的女孩吹了声口哨。

站在一边的金智秀一跨步把她挡在自己身后，紧锁着眉头跟男人对峙。

“他经常这样。”金珍妮已经把门打开了，戳了戳金智秀的背后。

金智秀僵了僵，走到男子的面前，对着他令人作呕的笑容展出一个微笑，拨开了自己遮住后颈腺体的长发。金珍妮看见男子的脸色一瞬间就变绿了，嘴里骂了句脏话赶忙就关了门。

等她走回来进了房间，金珍妮小心翼翼地把门给关上又用钥匙反锁好，要她先随便坐坐便去厨房给她倒水。

说是厨房，倒不如说是一个客厅里分出来一小块放厨具的地方，在这种小空间中金珍妮说话也不用特意提高音量：“你刚刚放了你的信息素？我看那男人的表情很不好。”

“嗯，我的信息素味道比较浓，一般Alpha不会正面硬抗。”金智秀打量了一下房间。跟她家里卧室的大小差不多，硬是塞了厨房、厕所、还有个小阳台，外加一张床和一把椅子。

总觉得哪里不对。

金珍妮把水递给她，又去小阳台给上边摆放着的多肉浇水。“你的信息素是什么味道的？”

金智秀望着她。天花板上悬着的灯泡发着微弱的光，在女孩身上铺了条金路，从她些许发丝炸起的头发到细长的脖子，再由薄弱的后背延伸至穿在身上肿大的校裤。

这是朵花。金智秀心想。是一朵在狂风暴雨中生长而成的花，是这一片污垢的泥泞地中唯一一朵高贵的花。

“以后再告诉你。”她坐在床上顿了一会，才发现这房间的不对劲之处。“怎么就一张床？你睡哪？”

金珍妮放下由矿泉水瓶做成的简陋水壶，也跟着坐在床上，右脚跺了跺地板。

那种喘不上气的感觉再次向金智秀袭来。她抬手去摸女孩的脸，女孩温顺地歪了歪脑袋，将重量全数托付在对方手中，微眯起眼，睫毛轻颤。

小的时候金智秀就明白，人们面对美丽的事物从来都做不到如自己所说的那样去保护，往往忍不住去折下它，将它揣在怀里私藏起来，或是放在玻璃罩中供亲朋好友欣赏。父母总告诉她想买什么就买，想做什么就去做，她很少有求而不得的情况。

但眼前这朵肆意绽放的花却是例外。

此刻她想要采摘她的心情早已膨胀，巴不得将她放在胸口处的衣兜里让她的味道和自己的融为一体。可她不能，根茎折断的滋味并不好受。

恍惚之间金智秀嗅到了愈来愈浓的焦糖甜味，她一惊，想要抽回手，却被人给抓住。

金珍妮抓着她的手，手腕一转拉近了双方的距离，侧身靠进了Alpha的怀抱，柔软的脸颊抵着锁骨。

“珍妮，把你的信息素......”金智秀已经渗出了汗，“收起来。”

“智秀姐姐。”金珍妮的双臂环绕上她的脖子，说话时呼出的热气喷洒在脖颈，在往后一点，她的腺体便会完全暴露在眼前。

“你的信息素到底是什么味道的？”Omega用手指去触摸，传来的酥麻感让Aphla浑身一僵，接着是更多的汗冒出来。金智秀费力地抬起手臂，抵着金珍妮的肩膀将她从自己的怀里拉扯开，急忙从床上站起，鬓角的汗滴落下来。

金珍妮却不屈不挠：“智秀姐姐！”

她闻到了，金智秀的信息素。是能冲昏所有人头脑，心甘情愿地落入她怀中的朗姆酒味。

“你标记我吧，好不好？”

05

高考临近，学校里的氛围日益紧张，金珍妮请了晚自习每天都去金智秀家中学习。她的酒鬼老爸前几天也跟着一个女人抛下她走了，她想要自己打工挣钱却遭到金智秀的强烈反对。

“我可以养你，别想着去打工，马上要高考了学业重要。”此刻金珍妮正在金智秀家里的书房中刷着卷子，不知道第几次提议要去打工又一次被对方一口回绝。

“可是......”她的语气有些低落，“可是你又没标记我，干嘛要对我负责。”

另一边顿时没了声。

在那种情况下金智秀居然强压下自己的本能，愣是碰都没碰金珍妮就狼狈地飞奔离去，金珍妮差一点就怀疑她其实是一个装Alpha的Beta。

金智秀故意咳嗽两声把她从回忆中拉回来：“好了，快写卷子，你现在的目标是哪个大学？”

“X大。”金珍妮闷闷不乐地回答。前几天她在金智秀房间里找抑制剂的时候无意中翻出了放在抽屉里的相册，里边第一张照片便是金智秀站在X大的校门口笑得灿烂，那笑容连阿波罗看了都要黯然失色。

“X大？”金智秀拉开金珍妮身边的椅子坐下，难以置信道，“以你的成绩完全可以上重点大学，为什么想去X大？”

在数学卷简答题上写下一个“解”字，金珍妮头也不抬地回：“因为你以前是X大的。”

金智秀的右手覆盖上对方撑着椅面的左手，指尖在光滑的手背上磨蹭。“珍妮，不要为了我改变自己的人生。”

“我没为了你改变自己的人生。”金珍妮把左手掌心转朝上，握住了那只不安分的手，“从你出现的那一刻起，我的人生就被你改变了。”

“如果我没遇到你，我现在就只能去勤学检工，很有可能学习成绩就往下掉，到头来也只能去X大。”

“所以我的命运是必然的，而你，是上天赐给我的礼物。”

优等生说起情话来杀伤力真的是太大了。金智秀，一个活了二十三年的人，被一个比自己小了整整五岁的女孩撩得七晕八素，就差那个心没蹦出去黏在对方身上了。

金珍妮却丝毫没感觉自己是在说情话，手很快便松开了去压住卷子，一个人沉浸在数学的世界，完全没注意到她脸上异样的红润。金智秀很快从自己的包包掏出了手机，点开好友Lisa的聊天框——【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我刚刚被撩了！！！】

接下来一人沉迷学习一人和友人聊得水深火热，房间里只有空调嗡嗡运作的声音。

“嗯——”金珍妮写着写着突然闷哼一声，抬手抓了一下脸颊，吓得金智秀差点把手机丢出去，“有蚊子。”

金智秀摁了锁屏把手机放回口袋，起身走出门：“我去拿电蚊香。”

也不知道是不是金智秀的信息素太有攻击性把蚊子给吓走了，她从小到大几乎没有被蚊子咬过，故而好不容易才从仓库箱底找出一盒蚊香。正当她拿着蚊香在客厅找打火机时，手机的消息提示音响了好几声。

lalalalisa_m ：【啧啧啧】

lalalalisa_m ：【小朋友真是不得了】

lalalalisa_m ：【这样可爱的小朋友你到底是怎么忍住不标记的？】

sooyaaa__：【能别提这事了吗？那段时间她严重怀疑我是装A在骗她】

lalalalisa_m ：【是我我也怀疑啊 话说她都高三了 标记什么的其实挺正常了 】

lalalalisa_m ：【我家小玫瑰被我标记的时候才高一呢】

sooyaaa__：【.......敢情当初一个冲动标记了人家第二天跑来跟我‘怎么办啊怎么办啊我标记了她她会不会讨厌我啊可我不是故意的55555’的人不是你？】

lalalalisa_m ：【下线了 886】

金智秀拿着点好的蚊香往书房走去，怕打扰到金珍妮学习，轻手轻脚地开了门，却被一道声音劈得怔在原地。

“嗯啊.......智秀姐姐.......”

06

原本堆在桌上的练习册和卷子统统散落在木质地板上，书包拉链大开，里边的书被人抽了一半几乎要掉出来，青白色的校服外套还好好的挂在椅背上，外套的主人却蜷缩在床上不住地发抖。

熟悉的甜腻争先恐后向金智秀袭来，她步履维艰地往女孩的方向挪去，一只手迟疑地搭上了那人的肩膀：“珍妮？”

“呜呜......智秀姐姐，难受......”金珍妮的肌肤泛起粉红色，眼眸含水地看向她，眼梢的一抹红像是在金智秀心中狠狠画了一笔色彩。她像是被拍打上岸的鱼，身体不规律地发颤，手臂软绵绵地缠绕上对方的脖子后整个人挂了上去，又像在撒娇的树袋熊宝宝。

她如同在沙漠跋涉许久终于发现甘泉的旅人，紧拽着对方的衣袖，贴合在一起的身体上下摩擦起来。

金智秀发觉自己的信息素不知何时漏了出来。

她极缓慢地低下头，鼻尖触及金珍妮后颈最脆弱的地方，那儿散发的香味发了疯似的缠绕上她，在她鼻尖诱惑后又飘然飞至耳边，悄声地对她说：“摘下这朵花吧。”

没有什么可犹豫的了。

捧起金珍妮的脸，含住她湿润的唇瓣，湿润的舌尖抵进口腔当中，草草地描绘上颚，用力吮吸着。金珍妮神情恍惚，下意识地软了身体，被金智秀托着倒回床上。

金智秀的吻继续往下，轻咬住金珍妮扬起的下巴，顺着漂亮的下颚线舔过去，在雪嫩的耳际落下几个吻后含住了小巧的耳垂。

她感受到金珍妮像触了电一般猛地一颤，随后睁开了眼睛，依旧是水光迷蒙，断断续续呻吟便从齿间逃逸而出：“姐姐......难受，唔......”

“珍妮乖。”金智秀口干舌燥，撩起女孩的刘海亲吻了一下额头以示安慰，那儿的淤青早已消失。她动作利索地将女孩的校服整件脱下，双手握住对方盈盈的腰，俯下身去舔那软弹的饱满。Omega的焦糖味再一次铺天盖地地袭来，几乎要将她淹死在这甜美中。

解开内衣扣的一瞬间金智秀就将脸埋了进去，手同时顺着腰线下游，直达湿润之地。口中含着挺立的傲梅，她也解除了束缚，炙热的硕大在Omega的敏感处入口徘徊了一会，一个挺身进入了紧致当中。

与此同时Alpha不再压抑自己的信息素，朗姆酒的冲劲将焦糖味掩盖，Omega腰肢猛地向上弯起，舌尖都酥酥麻麻的，下腹不受控制地紧缩，不由得抽噎出声：“姐姐.......智秀姐姐......”

金智秀险些也跟着软下腰肢，她喘了口气，又去捕获金珍妮的嘴唇。唇齿相依，舌尖搅动，津液交换。等到女孩被安抚得发出呜咽时，她咬了咬对方的下唇后分开，扶起腰开始顶弄。

金珍妮的理智早已支离破碎，她跟着身上人的节奏扭动着腰肢，双手抓皱了床单后又扣弄起对方的后背。她是一条在汹涌的海上漂泊的船，而金智秀就是她的持桨人，她的全身心都被她掌握在手中。

Alpha手腕一转，金珍妮就由仰卧改为跪趴，那肿大就随着这动作研磨着内壁的某一点，她顿时没了力气，只能把脸藏进柔软的枕头里。金智秀的手指抚上女孩的直角肩膀，顺着蝴蝶骨到背沟。

下身一下一下地顶弄，指尖一点一点地挑逗。

登上顶峰时金珍妮的双腿不住地抖动着，金智秀按住她出来，怜爱地帮她挑开因为汗水而黏在双颊的发丝，低头咬住了女孩后颈最脆弱的地方。

焦糖味的。

07

高考的最后一天金智秀和往常一样开了车去接金珍妮。

金珍妮一上车就絮絮叨叨说个不停，金智秀发现她最近话越来越多了。“我考前喝了杯奶茶，结果后来突然憋得慌，还好那时候只剩五分钟考试就结束了。”

“原本我和彩英约好暑假一起出去玩的，结果彩英说什么她的Alpha要带她去旅游所以没办法和我一起了，太过分了居然重色轻友！”

“我出校门的时候遇到了上次传我谣言的那个女Alpha，我偷偷把信息素放出来，她闻见你的朗姆酒味整个人看起来都不好了哈哈哈哈哈。”

“还有我看见花圃里有多好漂亮的花，就把它摘下来了。”语毕，金智秀的耳朵上便多了支红色的玫瑰花。

路上车有些多，金智秀忙着看路，只得瞥了她一眼：“要爱护花草，不要乱摘。”

谁料金珍妮居然解开安全带，给坐在驾驶座上的人侧颜留下一吻，转而又轻咬住她的耳骨含糊道：“你不也摘了我这朵花？”

金智秀差点踩下油门。

“你知道吗？”退开到安全位置，金珍妮笑眯眯地坐回副驾驶座，“其实我遇到你之前就知道去酒吧该打抑制剂的，可我就是故意不打。”

“为什么？”金智秀得了空，扭头看她。

Omega重新系好安全带，笑得得逞：“因为我要引起你的注意。”

“其实不是你想要摘花。”

“是花想要被你摘。”

-END-


End file.
